Legend A Chosen Rebirth
by Clonerexclaw
Summary: This story tells Ash's journey from my perspective. Possible harem no gay action because that's just weird.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: In this story I am going to make the starting age 16 because really could you actually live through the things that happened in the anime.**_

_**I also want to add some romance to the story so it would make sense that he be at an appropriate age to do the stuff I wanted to write about.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**Legacy: A Chosen's Rebirth**_

Our story starts in Pallet Town a week before our over active young hero starts his Pokémon journey. His name is none other than the 13 year old Ash Ketchum. He had mid length raven black hair and small Z lines under his eyes on his cheeks. He also had auburn eyes that glimmered with hope, determination and the will to strive to greatness. He wore a blue blazer over black shirt and blue jeans.

He is outside the city limits thinking about his starter Pokémon. He then hears a strong pull coming from a tree. He cautiously ventures over to the tree to find a wounded and unconscious Pokémon. He picks up the wound Pokémon and then rushes home and up to his room. He quickly mends her wounds the same way his mother taught him to. He then waits for the Pokémon to wake up. It had been several hours later before the Pokémon had awoken. She had a curious look on her face.

It was then that he noticed the appearance of the Pokémon before him. She had blue soft healthy looking blue fur, black fur on her upper chest, legs and her face which covered her eyes and ears. She also had a greyish white bulge on her arms below her wrists. She stood at 2'4'(0.71m) and looked like she weighed Weight, 44.5 lbs. (20.2 kg).

It wondered why it wasn't in the forest. It then remembered when it was being hunted by the bad people. It remembered seeing her mother being captured by the bad men and how she was told to run. She realized then that if a human boy that looked no less than 13 years old would help her that not all humans were bad.

She noticed the human staring at her. She thought that she must have zoned out or something.

He then said "are you alright", she replied with a nod and he smiled.

She then new that she could trust him.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Time Skip 3 years)<strong>

It was Ash's 16 birthday usually most trainers would have gotten his Pokémon but he had decided to stay home for his birthday party. It was that night 3 years ago that he had decided to allow his best friend Riolu to teach him to use the mystical and enchanting power of Aura. He had decided that he need to be able to protect himself encase he was separated from his Pokémon. While most residents in Pallet town were asleep Ash was awake practicing his Aura. He heard a knock on his door and he ended up losing concentration on the aura he was forming and it blew up in his face leaving it charred. Which caused Riolu to laugh in response

His mother a mid back length brunette dressed in a blue blouse and a pink skirt that went just below here knees had come in his room an told him "you two go to bed so you can be well rested for tomorrow."

He groaned at this and reluctantly agreed after saying "it"s only nine o'clock." He climbed into bed while Riolu went on the mat the she used as her bed.

The next morning he woke up late and ran straight outside to the house of the famous professor Oak. There at the door he saw his lifetime rival Gary that was a fairly tall teenager that stood at 5'6'and had brown hair and black eyes. He wore a purple shirt and green pants. Then said "Hey Ashy-boy thought you'd never show up"

Ash responded the only way an annoyed teenager would by punching Gary in the face and waking into professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak was a man in his mid 50's that had grey coloured hair and black eyes he wore a lab coat with brown pants.

Ash walked in to see all the poke balls empty. He said "Professor Oak do you have anymore Pokémon that I could have."

Professor Oak said "yes but it is a bit of a trouble some one and I do not think anyone but you could have a better chance at showing it how to see the world", he tossed a poke ball that appeared out of the centre of the table. A bright light faded and what remained was a small yellow rodent with a lightning bolt shaped tail, black tipped ears and brown fur in three parallel lines horizontally marking its back.

"This is a Pikachu it is known as the Electric Mouse Pokémon" Said Professor Oak. "And here are poke balls and Pokedex" he said handing him a tray with 5 poke balls and a rectangular looking device.

He thanked the professor went home to change and catch Riolu.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: this is my first story so please be sparing I just require some help if it can be loaned.<strong>

**Also I was going to make the Pokémon Mew but I thought that would be to unfair. **


	2. Arrival of the Blond

**Authors Note: This is where part of the poll that I posted will come into effect. In this one Ash will capture and train one of three/two/one Pokémon that where chosen.**

**My apologise to you good people but I will not write any outfits for this fic unless the person is in a different outfit from the anime or the pokemon are shiny.**

**So if you have a Pokémon you wanted used lets hope you are as lucky as Ash.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**An Amazing Turn Events Out**

It has been a five since ash had started out on his journey. he had yet to encounter a single Pokémon on his journey. He had been well educated about how to make food for himself and his Pokémon. One peaceful sunny afternoon while he was making lunch for Pikachu and Riolu he heard a noise in the bushes. He shared Pikachu and Riolu food and went to check what the noise was. When he reached the bushes he brushed back the leaves to find a hurt Growlithe with cuts and bruises.

He decided to capture seeing that as the only way to heal it. He then released Growlithe to look at it closely and realize it was starved and frightened. He went up to the Pokémon to treat its injuries when the Growlithe bite him. He called Pikachu over so that it could discuss that Ash only wanted to help. After an hour long debate he finally allowed ash to treat his wounds and feed him. After the Growlithe was finished being treated Ash told him that he would bring him to the Pokémon Centre. An invitation to which he reluctantly agreed to seeing as how injured he was.

* * *

><p>At the Pokémon Centre Ash told Growlithe that he would be in the room with Growlithe until it was time for him to leave. After Growlithe was healed Ash took him outside.<p>

When the were outside "so I healed you like I said I would, if you want you can leave, but if you don't I will train you to be the strongest Pokémon of your species", ash told him. The Growlithe looked at him in with a mix of emotions a few of which were mainly shock and disbelief.

Growlithe then ran up to Ash and started to lick his face "guess that means your here to stay after all", said Ash in between laughs. He then set out on his journey again when suddenly he heard a cry of pain that sounded like a girl. When he arrived he saw team rocket goons with a Meowth that could talk.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>ONLY TIME MOTTO WILL BE TYPED NO OFFENE TO THE WRITER.<span>**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>POKEDEX ENTRY<strong>

**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping.**

* * *

><p>"Prepare for trouble", said the female of the two.<p>

"And make it double", said the male of the two.

"To protect the world with devastation", said the female of the two.

"To unite all people within our nation", said the male of the two.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love", said the female of the two.

"To extend our reach to the stars above", said the male of the two.

"Jessie", said the female of the two.

"James", said the male of the two.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light", said the female of the two.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight", said the male of the two.

"Meowth that's right", said the Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Ash while running up in front of the girl skidding to a halt in a protective stance arms spread wide. At that moment the dwindling hope the girl had just shoot back up. She wondered how can some one be so brave to just see some one in trouble and just rush into help her after they did not even now her.<p>

"And what are you going to do about it", said Jessie.

"You better give us your pokemon if you do not want to get hurt kid", said James.

"And if I don't" said Ash. "Then I will kick your ass", James said. Two single words left his mouth and they were "TRY ME".

James and Jessie threw a pokeball into the air and out came a Koffing and an Ekans while Ash sent out ,Growlithe and Pikachu. "Ha ha how do you expect to beat us with a Pikachu, I understand the Growlithe cause its rare and looks strong but a Pikachu", said Meowth. Ash just smiled they did the one thing that no one should ever do and that is insult a prideful Pokémon especially his Pokémon.

"Pikachu thunderbolt, Growlithe flamethrower", Ash ordered. A long stream of flames jetted out of Growlithe's mouth heading for Koffing while Pikachu shot bolt of electricity that arced over to the Ekans. Both Pokémon fainted and the two thugs returned their Pokémon, took Meowth and ran away before they could be hit with any attacks.

Ash thanked his Pokémon before returning Growlithe and turning around to check on the girl. when he turned around he saw the girl was blond with a black shirt that covered her c cup breast and left her stomach exposed. She also wore a white pair of booty shorts with black knee socks and white shoes .

Ash blushed at the fact that she was steering at him like a damsel in distress looks at her knight in shining armour. "Are you alright", Ash said breaking the silence "yes, thanks for helping", said the girl. "that's alright its always a pleasure to help innocent people and the names Ash" "may I please know the name of the fine maiden that is here before" She looked away before he could see her blush and said "Cynthia is my name".

"Well miss Cynthia would you like to travel with me" ash said. "Of course I need some protection until I can get over that horrible experience and get my Pokémon healed".


End file.
